1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm systems and has been conceived in the context of providing an alarm for an aircraft pilot in order to ensure that the pilot is kept alert whilst on duty. Accordingly, the invention will be discussed primarily in this context but it should be noted that the invention has wider application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of aircraft pilot fatigue resulting in dozing or sleeping whilst on duty is of increasing concern in view of the very serious safety hazard it represents. The problem is particularly relevant to single-pilot and dual-pilot aircraft although this is not to say that the likelihood of three or more pilots falling asleep simultaneously in a given aircraft is remote. Accordingly, the alarm system of the present invention is applicable to all aircraft and, as will be appreciated, has a much wider application in as much as it is appropriate for use by any "operator" of equipment. For example, it is applicable to all road users as there are many instances of drivers falling asleep behind the wheel. It is equally applicable to the operators of watercraft. Furthermore, the invention can be of advantage to the operator of any type of equipment the lack of control of which could have dire consequences.